Chance Existance
by BlackMirror6
Summary: As long as he was asleep, he was safe. But he knew he would snap out and open his emerald eyes once more. That was the true nightmare. For what lay on the other side of his eyes? Despair or retribution? Hope or death? Perhaps death was the one true hope..


Do I have to continuously put in a disclaimer… Enjoy this bit of lament.

-

A Chance Existence

It had been left behind. The one remnant of Kurama's strength and courage: his faithful rose whip. It had lain discarded during the time which Karasu stole him away and when Urameshi came. The detective had noticed Kurama's mother showing trepidation in the object, suspicious of it as soon as it came to her eyes. She had wanted to touch it out of curiosity, after seeing how perfectly Kurama had used it against his foe. Still, it was a foreign and dangerous weapon, not to be taken lightly. She could tell just by looking at it.

Yusuke now held the whip coiled in his hand. He kept it, to return to Kurama when he found him. It would be a prize for the fox, to regain his favorite possession. Luckily, Karasu hadn't thought to take it for himself. An odd specter, that Karasu.

As Yusuke rounded the corner driving him towards Kuwabara's house, he couldn't help but keep straining thoughts to the angst that must be befalling his friend right now… The torture, and the hellish nightmare of what Kurama must be apart right now. It was, in itself, torture to think about. For Yusuke could not stop the horrible images from flashing through is mind…

Karasu was famous for tormenting his victims, for making them feel the most pain imaginable and possible until he finally did them the mercy of killing them. He had loved blowing Kurama's body apart while creating psychological influences upon him. Taunting him, fawning over him… so much so, that he would not dare share him with anyone else.

What was he doing to claim Kurama now… Etching his name into his skin? Burning a mark that notified any and all that Kurama was his, and his alone? Perhaps carving away at every inch of the fox's body, save for that face. That beautiful face, and that vibrant spirit. Yes, Karasu would be sure not to break Kurama's spirit… no, not yet.

So, what exactly was Karasu doing…

-

Kurama slept. Peacefully? Perhaps not. Perhaps, not even close. No, his sanctuary of unconscious safety was not even all too much a comfort for him. For he shared the same fears and treacherous thoughts as Urameshi… Though he felt nothing, there was still a daunting feeling of Karasu's presence.

Karasu stood over Kurama lying on a bed. He was as stiff as a statue, his body tense and catching up to what he had done. His eyes were ragged and held the feel of a sociopath looming over his victim. A ravenous murderer who was so close to finishing off their victim, and yet… they were frozen to watch as the one meant for death lived.

What was it? What was it about this one that had Karasu so consumed, so impatient, and so playful? Why did he stand there and stare with a jagged expression he could not be rid of, and why hadn't he reached out and touched the being before him? His predicament ate at him, churned within him and beat him until he felt he could not take anymore of it.

He was just so… Perfect.

_Touch him. Caress his hair, his face… burn his flesh and smell the diabolical rapture of his spilling blood_

Karasu was hungry… starving… famished for a bit of Kurama's flesh. He sighed and clenched his fists so tightly that blood squirted shallowly from them. He was obsessed, completely and fully. The stiff figure began to tremble. It began at his clenched fists, and then migrated upwards to his chest. His heart beat faster, his mind raced, and soon, his entire body trembled.

_He is your captive, your victim. Taste him as you please, he cannot do anything. Helpless, defend less, jus as… you want…_

There it was… there was the problem, the itch he couldn't scratch Kurama wasn't awake to feel the torment Karasu yearned so deeply to deliver. How he hated Kurama then. How dare he sleep now! Karasu needed to bond with his love, his obsession, and he couldn't do that while Kurama dreamt about being somewhere else, somewhere far away and safe.

"Wake up" Karasu demanded as he gave a shove to Kurama.

Nothing.

"I said… wake up" His voice was a hiss now.

Karasu folded his wrist and delivered a harsh punch to Kurama's chest, to his ribs. He heard a crack, but no stirring from the boy. Karasu dealt another blow, harder this time but to the same relative area. More cracks, some bruising and even a bit of blood from the puncture. But Kurama remained still and asleep.

"Damn you!" Karasu growled loudly.

He picked Kurama up by the collar of his yellow shirt, rose a leg to the bed and thrust Kurama against the window, back to it. The boy's head whipped back when Karasu jerked him forward, and lashed forward when the aggravator repeated the actions over and over again, until the window crashed through.

Karasu continued to curse Kurama aloud, beating him in all manners without using his powers. He'd thrown Kurama to the ground and kicked him fiercely, unforgiving to the unconscious boy's abdomen. He already felt multiple ribs breaking, and Kurama's slight grunts the only reaction. No, it wasn't good enough. He had to awaken!

Finally tired, Karasu dropped to his knees and picked Kurama up by his face, cradled in Karasu's hands. It was still perfect. Untouched mostly, save for a few cuts from the breaking glass from the window. Karasu saw them, and it drove him mad… perhaps even more so than what he already was. Into an insanity that had so many personalities…

"K… Kurama… you're bleeding." Karasu whispered.

As if a child coming to the fearful realization he had broken a priceless work of art, Karasu froze and looked around hastily for anyone… and no one. It seemed as though his psyche had been broken down in accordance to his death, a few strands still kept in tact. He regained his composure and carefully picked Kurama up in his arms, and laid him in the bed once more.

-

In his dreams, Kurama suffered. He felt all that went on around him portrayed as villainous dreams in the darkest night. It was a terror to remain in them, but he knew that they were not real. What lay on the outside was, and it was not something he was ready to face as weak as he was.

As long as he was asleep, he was safe. But he knew he would snap out and open his emerald eyes once more. That was the true nightmare. For what lay on the other side of his eyes? Despair or retribution? Hope or death? Perhaps death was the one true hope… No, he couldn't think like that. He had to beat Karasu once again, and this time for good.

With his decision, Kurama opened his eyes. The pain in his dreams had been intense enough, but now that he was back to reality it was nigh unbearable. He took in a desperate gasp when he awoke. His chest had been so badly beaten that he could barely breathe. It was almost impossible. He choked and curled onto his side to gather his body as close to itself as possible.

Karasu saw this action and immediately gave him another swift punch to the upper part of his gut. After the initial shock and momentary breathlessness, Kurama began to breathe a bit better. He took in many deep breaths before calming, as best he could calm down in his current situation.

"That was a close one." Karasu said eerily.

"What do you mean…" Kurama asked, his voice most raspy and strained.

His deep green eyes flashed hatred towards the man before him.

"Why, I almost had to kill you in your sleep." Karasu replied. His features distorted as a grin formed behind the thick mask.

How grateful he was to Kurama for finally heeding his orders, and waking up. Now he could truly value and enjoy their time together. There was so much to do, and Karasu didn't know where to begin. Just as Urameshi feared, the assassin truly wanted to carve his insignia somewhere on Kurama's body. But he had so much else in mind, as well.

Kurama tasted the venom in Karasu's thoughts and drew back, his own features relaying disgust and contempt. How he hated Karasu. How he hated him, and feared him. It was true, he had feared Karasu upon their first meeting, when Karasu had so unceremoniously ran his long and deadly fingers through Kurama's lively red hair.

The first admiration.

It was an immediate one-sided attraction. And a deadly one, at that. Karasu had mentioned how he loved the thought of killing Kurama, simply because he was so infatuated with him. But Kurama had won… with the help of his ancient self. The only problem with winning now was, he couldn't transform…

"Why didn't you then? I know you would have relished it. What's wrong, Karasu? Have you gotten weak since your death?" Kurama demanded boldly.

In response, Karasu struck Kurama across the face. Of course, he lamented it.

"Look what you did. You made me tarnish that perfect countenance." Karasu said.

He leaned in and managed to stroke Kurama's face when Kurama's back hit wall. He graced his thumb over the little cut formed over where Karasu struck him. It was surprisingly gentle, and it healed. But Kurama held suspicions of foul play. He expected Karasu to act and make the cut worse, but under Karasu's touch, it stopped bleeding.

"Shame on you."

Karasu left the thumb from the face and brought it closer to him. He studied the blood with a blank expression over his face for the longest time, before finally rubbing his thumb and finger together. The blood spot smudged, but Karasu didn't care. He would taste it later, and in abundance at that.

"My friends will come for me…" Kurama hissed.

It wasn't that Kurama wasn't confident that he could fight Karasu to the very breath, but he knew better than to think he was alone in this struggle. Karasu smiled behind shallow eyes and rose, slowly approaching Kurama. He let a dark hand venture out towards the one he craved so heavily, like a dangerous drug that could never satisfy. He daunted a lingering shadow slowly over the red-head, a shadow to consume and devour all that lay before it.

"Oh… and I am counting on that. Kurama."

With a sudden outburst, Karasu gripped Kurama by the throat…

-

"He headed North. At least that gives us some clue to where he took Kurama." Yusuke tightened the sash around his waist as he waited for Kuwabara to get ready.

Kuwabara walked out to the street in his favorite white jacket, strapped and ready to fight. He had been bored the last few weeks and looked forward to a new challenge. Of course, he took this situation every bit as seriously as the last few fighting games he had been involved in with Yusuke and the others. Perhaps even, he took this one a bit personal.

"Any word on the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, referring to Hiei.

"Nothing. He won't answer our calls, and we haven't been able to track him for the last three weeks. We've seen neither hide nor hair of that little twerp, and it's really beginning to grow on my nerves!" Botan complained as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You'd think that he would show up knowing one of his friends is in danger!" She finished with an aggravated exhale.

Kuwabara agreed. Yusuke fronted as peacekeeper and shot up his hands between them.

"Enough! I'm sure Hiei's just playing the same game he always plays: Lay low until he's needed and then strike when the time is right. That's how he always plays it. Shows up just when we need him the most." And at that, Yusuke looked to the North.

"Come on. We probably don't have a whole lot of time." And at that, Yusuke began the walk.

Only to be stopped by Botan.

"Wait a minute, Yusuke… Koenma has to speak to you…" The rueful haltering was obvious in Botan's voice. She hadn't wanted to stop Urameshi, but she knew it was for his own good that he know what he was going up against.

"I don't have time for that toddler, Kurama's life is at stake!" Yusuke threw his fists up in the air to protest, but that didn't stop the dominoes from falling.

Botan opened the brief case she always carried whenever Yusuke and Koenma needed to be linked directly. Before another second was saved, Koenma appeared onto the screen.

"Just a minute, Yusuke." Spoke the pacifier mouthed ruler.

"There are a few things you need to know about Karasu before you go gallivanting off to fight a battle you probably won't figure out how to win before it's too late!"

All things considered, Yusuke held neither the patience to sit through a lecture class, nor the ambition to just sit and wait around doing nothing while Karasu followed through with whatever scheme he had for Kurama's life. It was not the easiest waiting game, but it was essential for the safety, and the life of the stolen comrade.

-

Thank you for reading the third installment of my Karasu/Kurama story. I wonder what Koenma has to say about that demented homicidal sociopath. I guess we'll both have to wait until chapter 4, eh?

Thank you for reading, now if you would be so kind, review.


End file.
